


Of Elves and Kink

by Splotch15 (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Splotch15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raelynn walks in on her father and grandfather doing something very naughty, and decides to join in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Elves and Kink

Raelynn leaned heavily against her door, biting her lip. Her grey eyes were clenched shut, her teeth grinding. “Get rid of the images! Get rid of them!” There were noises in the room to her right, such as moans and grunts. She knew what her father and grandfather were doing in there, and that was her problem. She had enough male elves wrapped around her litte finger, but she had a plan that she didn't want to take place to get her kin in with her ellons. “Oh, valar, help this sick mind!” she whimpered, before opening her door and knocking on the older elf's door. Raelynn's mother and grandmother were out hunting orcs, and the two were clearly enjoying themselves. The moans, grunts, and shouts of ecstasy didn't stop, so she opened the door silently. 

At the sight of them riding each other, she blushed scarlent. “Ada! Grandfather!” she gasped. They stopped, scrambling off of each other. Shamelessly, she stared at their naked bodies. “Oh Valar...” she whispered, wandering forward. “Raelynn! I'm so sorry!” Legolas whispered. “Nay, it is okay..” she murmured, standing in front of the clearly aroused males. Reaching out two tentative hands, she curiously glanced at each of her kin, which they responded with a sheepish smile, a deep blush, and a nod. 

At that, all of her nervousness was lost. She ran her hands up and down their bodies, taking care to fondle their ears and two throbbing, dark red elfhoods. They moaned, bucking their hips forward. “Oh, gods!” Thranduil moaned breathily. At this, something snapped inside of the youngest elf and she grinned devilishly. Her hands squeezed her father's member, and he clenched up. “Uh, uh, uh, Ada!” she scolded. “You musnt until I give you the okay to!” Raelynn could feel her father shaking with the effort not to release right there and then. She began pumping once again and Legolas couldn't stop the thrusts. As soon as she pumped faster and faster, she pulled away, causing the middle elf to whimper. 

Focusing all of her attention to her grandfather, she traced the vain under his lower part and kneeled. Without warning, she took all of him in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. Already she could taste his essence on her tongue. Her grandfather thrust into her face, groaning and rolling his hips. A minute later, he jerked back violently, growling, alpha side taking over. “Strip and get on the bed!” he growled, pushing her forward. Coming to her senses, Raelynn started shaking, backing up. As she rushed back into her room and locked her door, Thranduil's head cleared and he gaped. “What have I done?” he whispered to himself and his son. Legolas wrapped a comforting arm around his father's shoulders. 

In her room, Raelynn gasped, wiping her hands on her floor to get the dirtiness off. She let out a small sob, hating the fact that she had become aroused by her male kin. “Please help me, Valar!” she choked out. After about an hour of sobbing, a timid knock at the teenager's locked door startled her. Scrambling in a corner, she grabbed her diary, a pen, and shouted, “Ego! Please, go away!” Legolas knocked louder this time, not caving in. “Mellon, open this door instantly, Raelynn!” Choking back a sob, Raelynn stood up, unlocked the door, and hid in her closet, shutting the door before either elf could enter her room or even open her door. 

Both elves entered her room, only wearing leggings. Thranduil gave a huff, signaling for his son to stay back. “Raelynn, I'm sorry, I truly am!...” His voice sounded like it was about to break. The she-elf stayed silent. Legolas followed his father, a worried expression on his face. “Melon, what's wrong? You can tell us anything!” he promised. Raelynn couldn't take it. “What's happening to me? I mean, one minute I'm completely innocent, the next I hear you two in the bedroom and images swarm in my mind! Then, to my disgust, I had to have the nerve to pleasure you!” she burst, blushing. 

Legolas turned to Thranduil, and they both grinned. Thranduil piped up. “It is alright, little one. I know I enjoyed it. Would you...perhaps...like to continue where we left off?” he asked, his voice husky and suggestive. Already bulges were growing in their trousers, stains spreading. Raelynn was deep in thought, trying to push the nasty images away, but gave in. 

“Yes..” she breathed, emerging from her closet. “But-” she paused. “Only if I get to be the dominant elf here.” The males nodded. She stood tall and proud. “Strip!” she ordered, cupping the bulges. Legolas panted and was the quickest elf to get his leggings off. In the leggings' place was a jumping elfhood. It was throbbing, deep red, and white come was leaking out of it. Raelynn licked her lips, eyes trailing up and down their bodies. Running a hand down her side, she flicked a finger toward the closet. The she-elf suddenly had a kink for cramped, dark places. Thranduil settled on the dresser inside the closet, and Legolas made a move to sit beside him. 

He was stopped by his daughter shaking his head. “On top of him.” she commanded, licking her lips as a fox would do while staring at a rabbit. Both elves blushed, but Legolas complied and made a move to settle on top of his adar's elfhood. The elven warrior tipped his head before he could push himself on the red appendage, with a nod of kinky approval from his daughter. Thranduil, ever the sexily impatient elf, thrust his hips up, covering himself fully with the younger archer's body. As he did this, Legolas's eyes snapped shut and a moan curved itself out of his throat. The already huge elf-member convulsed, shooting a wave of salty white liquid out of it. 

While this was happening, Legolas snapped his hips backward and forward, much to Thranduil and Raelynn's pleasure. Raelynn, ever the naughty, kinky daughter, sashayed forward, hips swaying. She kneeled, dipping a finger into the come. Legolas blushed scarlet, partly due to his daughter's actions, party because of his father's laughter. The she-elf lifted the finger, slowly, to her mouth, sucking and licking and twirling the appendage in the wet cavern. Legolas' blood rushed immediately south at the thought of Raelynn sucking him off. Thranduil, imagining this as well, let out a moan, moistening his full, pink lips. Raelynn pulled suddenly away, flicking a finger and signaling for them to rise up. 

“69 position. Immediately.” she growled, running a hand sexily up and down her curved and vulptuous body. Thranduil shoved Legolas off, his limp member stiffening with arousal. The king flopped on the ground and, grabbing Legolas' palm, yanked him toward the floor. The prince had a hint of drool running down his face at the image of what his daughter was going to do to them while completing the 69 position. Legolas settled himself in front of his father's appendage and instantly began suckling, running his tongue over every crevice. Thranduil bucked forward, moaning. “Oh Gods, Legolas!” he groaned, then turning to the red elfhood before his face and latched onto it, running his tongue over it and coating it with saliva. 

At this, Raelynn began to feel a tingling sensation in her lower regions. She hastily stripped down to a bare minimum of her birthday suit. Moaning, she rubbed herself on Thranduil's back furiously, almost instantly reaching her sweet release. Moaning, Legolas and Thranduil followed suit and climaxed, going limp. Panting, the three cuddled on the floor and rested. Soon, Raelynn was snoring gently. The king and prince looked at each other and grinned. "We should do this again some time!" Thranduil whispered naughtily. Legolas nodded, and the males fell into a deep, dream-filled sleep.


End file.
